


At the end of the day

by Primaryexampleofadisaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Let me know if I need to add tags, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, flirting with social anxiety spoilers, um not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primaryexampleofadisaster/pseuds/Primaryexampleofadisaster
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW ASIDES EPISODEPerhaps I took the list thing to literally, but I will not be getting over it anytime soon. Enjoy your Roman angst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

Writing things down is supposed to help commit them to memory. Roman figured that must be why he had started the diary in the first place, though its use was very different now.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the things he messed up today. Self-doubt loved to sneak up on him when he was alone. Which, unsurprisingly, was most of the time. So naturally, what was once a way to express himself became a place for him to store all of his miserable failures. Turning back the pages, it was easy to see how rants became short notes and excuses were phased out.

_ Should be happy right now, but I'm not. _

_ Fought with Virgil and caused Thomas to trip over a trashcan and then hide inside it. _

_ Encouraged Thomas to give an emotional monologue causing him to call on Janus. _

_ Kept making jokes when asked to stop. _

The list went on. And today had been a good day, comparatively. But alone, his failures outweighed any good that had come from the day. Roman was honestly surprised that the other sides hadn't outcasted him yet. The list went back years.

He would have deserved to be left alone, forgotten. At this point, this late at night, he even wanted it, which just made him hate himself more. That was on the list a lot.

The list also had the times he had left it out in plain sight, hoping someone would find it. Hoping someone would care enough to help.

The list just went on though, something new every day. 

_ Unable to perform duties, Thomas doesn't know what he wants. _

_ Forced Virgil out of his comfort zone. _

_ Boiled carrots. _

And it just kept going. At some point Roman closed the journal and put it away. But the list stayed on his mind, there to stop him from making yet another mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> All this episode did was make me very happy and require insane amounts of platonic prinxiety. I am a semi romance repulsed aro and seeing the title, I closed youtube for an hour before watching. So worth it though.
> 
> But now I need Roman and Virgil being best friends(QPR maybe?), but apparently I can't write happy stuff for the life of me. So if you write or know of any non-romantic stuff tell me. I need it. It is my lifeblood.
> 
> Anyways, minor rant aside, thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought below. (Or tags to add).


End file.
